10 Things You Hate About Me
by The Emmanator
Summary: [AU]When Kagome found herself really wanting to date, she had to face the family rule. And her two older sisters would not date for the life of them. But, what’s this? Two rather mysterious guys trying to woo her sisters? Her path to freedom? .::COMPLETE:
1. Chapter 1: How Do I

A/N: Yeah, another Parody of the movie '10 Things I Hate About You' but this one is different and my other one had plot holes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 Things You Hate About Me

Chapter 1: How Do I… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The silver haired boy sat down in the straight-backed chair, glaring at the young counselor. She looked up from her laptop, pushing her half-moon reading glasses down her nose and smiling quirkily. "You must be Inuyasha! I love your hair, so… oh my, 5 new schools in 6 years? Army brat?"

"No…my dad works here," he replied slowly, looking a little nervous about being around this strange young woman.

"Oh, that's nice. Miroku will show you around campus. Now I have a book to write and heathens to see, so shoo!" she said shooing him from her office as two other boys walked in.

"Oh my…" she said as the pair sat down, "If it isn't the tiresome two. What happened this time? The lunch lady was babbling something awful about… indecent exposure?"

"It wasn't us, and it was only a sausage…" The shorter boy trailed off, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and looking to his companion for an answer. "That's about all I remember…" he added, scratching the back of his head and laughing a little. "Really, Miss Sakasagumi. You understand, right?"

The other held his hand out. "Suikotsu, quit babbling," he demanded coldly. "Listen, Yura, it was a little practical joke. We paid the kid too…and it _was _only a sausage," he stated flatly.

Miss Yura Sakasagumi sighed. "Well, Renkotsu, your reasoning is as usual, impeccable, and I have work to do, so you get off easy this time," she told them with a bit of a giggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're Miroku?" Inuyasha asked the boy that had walked up and introduced himself. He was wearing a dark purple T-shirt with "Saint" written across the front in a lighter blue and had two gold earrings in one of his ears.

"What were you expecting?" he asked curiously.

"Someone… more nerdy," Inuyasha told him, raising a dark eyebrow.

Miroku gave him a mocking bow. "Well, this is who you are stuck with. I am your guide to Shikon Highschool, and hope to become a friend to you along the way," he said. "Okay, come on, I'll give you a tour of the campus layout and who's on limits and… who isn't," he took Inuyasha's arm and began guiding him around.

"Those are the hardcore nerds… uhm, just avoid them, they aren't that nice," he said. "Those are the thugs. They'll help you out, but it'll cost you a bit of money," he added. "And those are the players. I was part of that group before Hiten… took over as best looking straight guy in the school. Those are the jocks, they aren't really smart, and hanging out with them makes you look stupid too, so avoid them. Those two are just assholes, easily avoided, but they'll pretty much try to get you to make an idiot out of yourself for amusement, or beat you up," he pointed out, but Inuyasha silenced him.

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to a girl with wavy black hair, who was talking and laughing with a few of her friends.

"That is…Kagome Higurashi. She's nice and all, but one of those people that you don't speak to unless spoken to. Not her rule, just the basic rule of beautiful people around here," he said, jerking his new friend away from the gathering of dark haired girls, but looked back quickly afterwards. "Oh my lovely Sango, why must you be so cruel?" he whispered hopelessly.

Inuyasha just gave the boy a strange look before they started off as the first bell of the day rang. They hurried off to class, as did most of the kids in the front garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Class had begun, English with Mr. Taiyoukai. "What did you think of…" he started, looking back at his planner. "_The Sun Also Rises',_ class?" he asked.

A girl with shoulder length wavy hair raised her hand. "It was wonderful. Hemingway is _so _romantic," she said smiling.

Two black haired girls gave each other 'she is so oblivious' looks and one of them, smaller with teal eyes looked up. "Romantic? Hemingway? He was an abusive, alcoholic misogynist who squandered half his life hanging around Picasso, trying to nail his leftovers," she argued.

"As opposed to two self righteous hags that have no friends?" a brown-haired boy asked.

They glared at him. "I suppose being male and a rich-bitch makes you more acceptable in this society," the quieter of the two retorted apathetically.

"All of you shut up," the teacher finally snapped in annoyance.

The door then opened and Renkotsu stuck his head in. "What'd I miss?" he asked.

The second black haired girl turned. "Just sexism at its prime," she told him coolly.

He nodded. "Good," he said walking back out of the classroom.

A brown haired boy smacked his palm into his forehead and shook his head.

"Would it be possible, Mr. Taiyoukai, sir, to get the Bitch Sisters to take their Midol…before class starts?" asked the brown haired boy looking from the two black haired girls back to the golden-eyed teacher.

"You know, Naraku, one of these days, those two are going to bitch slap you, and I'll have fun watching," Mr. Taiyoukai told him flatly. 

Naraku looked offended and the two girls smirked.

"Tsubaki, Kikyou, go to the counselor's office, I don't feel like dealing with you two this morning," he added pointing to the door.

They didn't argue, getting up and walking out of class, down the hall to the counselor's office.

The black haired woman looked up from her typing as two figures 'darkened her doorway' she smiled. "Come on in, you two," she said.

The two sat down. "So… terrorizing Mr. Taiyoukai's class… again?" she asked looking through some papers.

"I didn't know an opinion was a terrorist action," Tsubaki interrupted.

"Like you expressed your opinions to Musou?" Yura asked.

Tsubaki tried not to laugh a little. "He deserved it," she contested.

"His testicle retrieval operation went well, if you were curious, but - he still isn't all there, can't remember things well. Maybe it's from the collision of his head onto the sneeze guard, by way of Tsubaki," she said critically, then laughed. "Well, its just… students perceive you two as… somewhat…" she began.

"Tempestuous?" they chorused.

"Heinous bitches, is more common," she corrected. "You…might want to work on that."

She shooed them from her office impatiently and they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how do you like it here?" Miroku asked as they made their way across the parking lot.

"It's… okay, a little weird though," Inuyasha told him, watching the girl he'd seen earlier, Kagome Higurashi, walk across the parking lot with her friends.

"I know you can be under whelmed. I know you can be overwhelmed, is there anyway for you to just be… like, whelmed?" her friend, with medium length black hair in a yellow headband asked.

Kagome thought for a second, then laughed. "I think you can in Europe," she answered.

Miroku diverted his attention from the girls as a red convertible pulled up. "Who needs a ride home?" the driver asked.

Kagome and her friend with longer dark brown hair raised their hands, hopping in the back happily.

"Be careful, it's new," the guy told them.

"Who is that?" Inuyasha asked, watching the car speed away.

"Naraku Shirozaru, rich, stupid and arrogant. Stay away from him, he's trouble," the black haired boy said.

"Can you believe that?" a female voice drifted over the low chatter of the rest.

"It's disgusting," another, quieter this time, agreed.

Inuyasha turned around to see two black haired girls leaning over a car, its hood was open and one of them was fiddling around.

"Should we go help them?" he asked Miroku.

"No. Those two… well, you wont be able to have children if you make them mad," Miroku told him.

Inuyasha winced, still watching the pair.

"Try it, Tsubaki," the taller of the two demanded.

Her sister slid into the driver's seat, turning the keys in the ignition, the car reluctantly starting. The hood was slammed down and the tall girl got into the car as they began to drive out of the parking lot.

"Miroku - get out of the way!" Inuyasha tried to warn his friend, while the driver slammed on the breaks before Miroku could react.

"Pull your head out of your ass and get out of the way!" she called.

"Who _are_ they?" Inuyasha asked watching them disappear.

"Those, are your girlfriend's older sisters. The taller one, Kikyou, is 17, and the one driving, with the temper and makeup, is Tsubaki. She's 18," he informed him. "And they are, the Shrews," he finished. 

"Those are _Kagome's _sisters?" Inuyasha seemed amazed at the idea, but Miroku nodded.

"Now, I gotta get going. Stay cool, bro," Miroku said walking off to find his own car as Inuyasha found his dad.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Kikyou, Tsubaki, make anyone cry today?" an elderly man asked, flipping through the mail.

"Sadly…no, but, its only 4:30," Tsubaki answered, then going back to her book. 

"Hmm, two letters, one for each of you, for…Musashi U," he said, throwing them two black envelops.

They opened it, smiled, and looked from the letter to each other to their grandfather and back to the letters.

"We got in…" they said in awe.

"Got in? Got in where?" the elderly man asked.

"We got in!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"I thought you were going to go to the local college… like I did," he started.

Kikyou, being the voice of reason, looked up. "We want to go to Musashi, it has some of the best medical courses in the country and it is an all female school," she said calmly.

"But, that's the point… it's… across the country," the man started, lost for words.

"We should be able to go to whatever college we want-" Tsubaki started, cut off by the door opening and closing.

"Hi Gramps," Kagome chirped giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ask Kagome who drove her home," Kikyou said, pointing her pencil at the younger girl before going back to her work.

"That's not the point of this conversation- who- who drove you home?" he stuttered.

"Now, Gramps, don't get mad, but it's this boy…" Kagome trailed off, shooting Kikyou and Tsubaki dirty looks.

"Who is a total idiot," Tsubaki interrupted.

"And he likes me," Kagome finished, raising her voice slightly.

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that," she muttered.

"You know the rule Kagome, no dating till you graduate. It will always be the rule!" her grandfather exclaimed.

"But that's not fair!" Kagome argued, looking putout.

Gramps looked from Kagome to the two quieter girls. "Okay… new rule then. You can date," he started, pausing for a moment.

"What? Don't let her date that-" Tsubaki started.

He pointed at the others. "When they do," he finished smiling victoriously.

"But they hate mankind! What if they never date!" Kagome exclaimed helplessly. "Don't you trust me?"

"Oh, it's not you that I don't trust. It's the boys these days, they only think about one thing, and once they get it, you're knocked up and they run off," he explained putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome looked tearfully at her sisters. "Can't you both just find some losers to take you to the movies so I can have one date!" she asked them.

"Sorry, you're just going to have to miss out on the witty repartee of Naraku 'eat me' Shirozaru," Tsubaki told her bluntly as the two, having no desire to see their baby sister crying about a jerk like Naraku, started for the stairs.

"So unfair," Kagome sniffed.

"That's life, Hun," Tsubaki told her with a hint of sympathy.

Their grandfather interrupted. "You three have to pick Souta up from his soccer practice in about an hour, okay? Don't forget," he told them.

They all nodded and disappeared into their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2: Loathe The?

A/N: Yay, update. I have to send much love to my beta…she's much cool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 Things You Hate About Me

Chapter 2: …Loathe Thee?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked Miroku stubbornly.

"One, she probably has no idea of your existence and two, she can't date because of those sisters of hers," Miroku explained.

Inuyasha thought for a second. "So, if we found someone to date them, I could date Kagome?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah. But here we've got some good news, and some bad news. Bad news; it won't be easy. Good news; now I have an idea," his friend said, rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb in a devious way.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Would any of you be interested in dating…the Higurashi sisters?" Miroku asked the group, clapping his hands together cheerfully.

All six of them shook their heads and walked off. Miroku gave Inuyasha a knowing look. "Told you!"

Inuyasha sighed and they walked off to class. "You just don't get it do you?" he asked Miroku. "I just want to…know her," he said, sighing dejectedly.

"Well, she needs a tutor in Geometry," he pointed out.

"I…could do that," he said, sounding unsure.

"You good at math?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, but my brother is."

Miroku snorted back some laughter. "So your brother is going to tutor you in…tutoring Kagome?" he asked.

"Not really. I'm just going to see if he'll let me borrow his old math notes from highschool and use those to help her," Inuyasha reasoned.

Miroku made an 'oh' sound as they took their seats in their first class. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

During Study Hall, Inuyasha took a seat beside Kagome.

"Hi, I'm…your tutor," he said nervously, adding, "But I don't have my book with me today, so we can't do much…."

Kagome smiled. "Oh, that's okay, I'm supposed to meet Yuka and Eri on the quad in like, five minutes anyway. So, what's your name again? Inushu?"

He sighed. "It's Inuyasha…. And hey, I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go get like, something to eat and stuff one day. I know you can't date or anything but…since it wouldn't really be like…a date…" he mumbled, cheeks tinged a light pink.

"Aww, you're asking me out! That's so cute…I would like to, but I can't go anywhere with a guy- not unless my sisters get boyfriends, and that isn't happening," she told him reluctantly.

"Yeah, I heard they're a bit…violent," he said, trying not to say anything that might offend the girl beside him.

"Just a little," she laughed.

"If I found someone to date your sisters…we could like, hang out, right?" he asked.

Kagome looked shocked. "You would do that for me?" she asked incredulously.

He nodded. "Sure, I mean, I could try, I bet there's somebody out there who enjoys a challenge," he said with an indifferent shrug.

Kagome reached over the table and hugged him tightly. "That would be great!" she cheered, then pulled back and smiled. "I mean, it would be nice if you could."

He nodded. "I think you're supposed to meet your friends now. Besides, I promised to meet Miroku after we finished."

She thanked him as she got up and walked away quickly, her grin nearly spreading from ear to ear.

Inuyasha left the room soon thereafter to find Miroku, and then they made a beeline for the cafeteria.

"Okay, now I need to find two guys to date them, I told Kagome I would," Inuyasha persisted.

Miroku smirked. "A man of your word, eh? I like that…hmm…. But no one will date them. Can't you get that through your head?"

Inuyasha scanned the cafeteria impatiently, his golden eyes falling on two figures that looked slightly familiar. "What about them?" he asked.

"No, no, don't stare at them," Miroku shooed his eyes from the two in the back of the cafeteria. "The taller one, well, you hear tons of shit about him, so I don't know what to believe. I've heard he's an Opium dealer, some crap like that. He smokes, doesn't drink though, I dunno why that is. But apparently, he deals drugs, and drinks hot sauce for breakfast…"

"You're babbling like a fangirl, Miroku, what about the other one?" he asked.

"Nice enough guy, except the fact he's supposedly clinically insane, and is living in a Group Home until he graduates. I dunno what it is that makes him so insane, but he can be dangerous. Those are all just rumors though, so they're probably lies," he noted. "But they're trouble!"

"They're perfect is what they are," Inuyasha argued. "I mean, if I can convince them…for even one date, I'd have a chance," he reasoned. "Right?"

"What we'd need…is a backer," Miroku replied. "That's what would make it work."

"A what?" Inuyasha asked naïvely, confused.

"Someone with money…who's stupid," he muttered looking around. "Okay, I have a wonderful idea. I'll be back in a moment," he said getting up and walking to another part of the cafeteria, sitting down at a table where Naraku and his friends were.

"What are you doing here?" Naraku asked coolly. "Are you lost or something?"

Miroku smirked a little. "You want Kagome Higurashi, don't you?" he asked drumming his fingers against the table.

Naraku nodded. "What of it?"

"And you can't date her because her sisters are…well, evil, prudish, man-hating psychos, right?" he asked again, still calm.

"Right," Naraku agreed.

"My theory is, we find someone to date those two so you can have your way with Kagome…or whatever. How's that?"

"So…convince two guys to distract the two scary ones, and I get Kagome?" Naraku asked slowly, putting together the plan himself. "But how?"

"Pay them," Miroku suggested.

Naraku nodded, growing suspicious. "Okay, but…what's in it for you?" 

Miroku thought for a moment, then smirked dangerously, firmly stating; "You have to leave me and my friends alone from now on. No more harassing us."

"Fine," Naraku retorted. "That works for me. So…who'd ya have in mind?" 

Miroku looked around then pointed across the cafeteria.

"_Them? _I heard they ate two whole ducks once," the jock remarked, looking at them nervously.

"All but the beak, and feet," Miroku agreed. "Relax, they wont be to hard to negotiate with, and good luck," he said, patting Naraku on the shoulder and walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renkotsu looked from Suikotsu back to Naraku. "So, you're telling us you want to pay us to take out some chicks?" he asked.

Naraku nodded.

"How much?" Renkotsu intoned.

"50 bucks each?"

Renkotsu shook his head. He knew the rich-boy was completely relaxed, but didn't know what he was getting into. "Hmm…75 bucks, a date, and you have to pay for everything…" he reasoned. "Seems fair, right Suikotsu?"

Suikotsu looked a little conflicted at the notion, but nodded.

Naraku pulled his wallet out and laid some money in each of their hands. "Get to work then," he said hurriedly, walking away.

Renkotsu looked over at the girls Naraku had indicated, playing soccer, and watched one pretty much tackle another.

As the game finished the pair grabbed some towels, and he formulated his 'attack plan'. "Suikotsu, here's what we do," he said, whispering the rest in his partner's ear.

Suikotsu's eyes widened a little and he nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Finally…that's all I gotta say


	3. Chapter 3: Let Me Count The Ways

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 Things You Hate About Me

Chapter 3: Let Me Count the Ways

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo, girl," Renkotsu called, approaching Tsubaki as she got some water and began to walk away.

"What?" she asked him sharply.

"Cold," he muttered. "So, how might you be?"

"Sweating like a pig, actually, and yourself?" she asked offhandedly, hoping to detour her annoyance.

"That's new," he replied, easily keeping up with her pace. "But a way to get a guys attention, if I can use myself as an example."

"My goal in life, but I seemed to have struck your fancy, ah! The world makes sense again!" she remarked sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"How about dinner, or something?" he inquired.

"Do you even know my name?" she asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.

He nodded. "I know a bit more than you think."

"I doubt that. Come on, Kikyou!" she called over his head, trying to get to her sister.

Kikyou walked over and they left two rather puzzled guys standing there, watching after them in wonderment.

"She seemed nice, but… she said no," Suikotsu told him.

Renkotsu rolled his eyes. "This is going to be harder than we thought."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha looked up nervously; walking over to the two guys Naraku was paying. 

"Uh… I know what you're trying to do with those sisters," he started. 

They both looked at him, with a combination of amusement and annoyance. "What's it to you?" the taller, bald one asked.

"Uh, no, its just that my friend Inuyasha here has a thing for Kagome, their sister. And we want to help you so he can date her," Miroku interrupted.

Suikotsu smirked. "What is it with this Kagome chick?" he asked Renkotsu curiously.

"Beer-flavored nipples?" Renkotsu replied, then looking back at the two underclassmen before him. "Okay, find some shit out for us. When you get it, find us."

Miroku nodded and they hurried off. Inuyasha broke away from Miroku when he saw Kagome talking to her friends.

"Hey, Kagome, can I talk to you?" he asked, distracting her from the other girls she was with.

"What is it?" she asked him, looking a little worried while nodding.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear and she nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we're doing this. You're lucky my grandpa isn't home," Kagome told Inuyasha as she riffled around through her sister's things. She muttered to herself, pulling them out and reading them. "Concert tickets… concert flyer…"

Inuyasha nodded, not really wanting to touch anything in the room.

"Ah-ha!" she cried as she straightened herself from looking in one of the drawers. "Black panties!"

Inuyasha blinked, a flush growing across his face. "What?"

"You don't buy black lingerie unless you want somebody to see it," she explained, giggling. "So they DON'T want to die virgins."

"O-okay…" he mumbled.

"Let's go, I think I hear Gramps," she said, opening a window and forcing him out.

They walked to the park and Kagome, still holding a notebook from school, scribbled down some things that Inuyasha would need.

"There, I hope that helps. Bye!" she said, ripping out a yellow sheet of paper, handing it to him, and running off.

He looked over the paper, then walked off to find Miroku.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They looked around the bar, feeling out of place until they found who they were looking for. Inuyasha walked over, shoving the list into Renkotsu's hand. "Here. They like Thai food, medical research, Stephan King, political activism, indie rock of the female persuasion, particularly Eisley, The Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Garbage… there's a lot more but that's all I can remember," Inuyasha told them.

Suikotsu laughed a little. "This is gonna be harder than you thought, eh, Renkotsu?" he asked.

Renkotsu stuffed his cigarette butt into an ashtray. "Can't be too hard for you. I mean, she actually _likes you._This Tsubaki chick hates my guts."

Suikotsu grimaced. "That's because you're the one getting paid. I don't really care. You can have the money, Kikyou's cool."

Renkotsu rolled his eyes. "Fine by me. Twice the profit, half the effort." 

Miroku sighed. "Okay, you know what you need to. Ever heard of Ace's Basement?"

They nodded. "We don't go there…" Renkotsu said immediately. "Too… Emo."

Inuyasha glared. "Their favorite band is playing, just go and be seen by them, and then leave a few minutes later. Not THAT hard," he growled.

Suikotsu shrugged a little and Renkotsu relented. "Fine, we'll put in a 15 minute stay. But don't expect anything else," he snapped.

They nodded and started away, and then Miroku turned around.

"Hiten's throwing a party Friday night, if you can, invite them along. It'll be fun…" he told them with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsubaki and Kikyou gazed at the guitar. Both reached for it, but Kikyou got it first. Sighing in displeasure, Tsubaki went to look at other things. When they finally left the store they noticed two all-too-familiar figures at their car.

"What are you doing?" Tsubaki asked harshly.

Kikyou turned away from Tsubaki and smiled at the other guy on the scene, greeting him quietly. "Hello, Suikotsu."

"Hey Kikyou…"

Renkotsu tilted his head a little. "Oh, nothing, we were just over there at the Laundromat and saw your car and thought we'd come over and say hey, right Suikotsu?" he asked looking up at his companion.

Suikotsu confirmed his tale, but just Tsubaki shoved Renkotsu away from her door and opened it, getting in. "Come on Kikyou," she demanded.

Kikyou nodded. "I'll see you later then?"

"Of course," he replied kindly.

Renkotsu leaned down. "Listen…Tsubaki, I was wondering…" he started smugly before a car pulled up behind the car, loud music interrupting his sentence.

Tsubaki looked out of her mirror. "What is this? Dicks of America day? Do you mind!" she snapped at Naraku as he absently walked out of his convertible and towards the sidewalk.

"Not at all," he answered.

Tsubaki growled, shifting the car into reverse and hitting the gas, ramming her clunker into the door-panel of Naraku's pretty red car. The impact had left a long gash in the side and Naraku looked like he was about to choke.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! What have you done to my CAR!" he shouted.

Renkotsu leaned against a far wall, having backed up while all of this was occurring, and was trying hard not to laugh. Suikotsu was clapping slightly, and Tsubaki peeked out her window.

"Whoops…" she said with an innocent smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoops? WHOOPS!" Grandpa Higurashi exclaimed. "My insurance does not cover PMS!"

Tsubaki giggled. "Tell them I had a seizure. Or that Kikyou was choking and I was trying to give her the Heimlich Maneuver, or something."

Kagome walked in with the phone in one hand, trying desperately to remain calm. "WHAT did you do to Naraku's car?"

"Maimed it," Kikyou replied coolly as they started away.

"Has the fact that you two are completely psycho managed to escape your attention?" she asked them angrily.

They shook their heads in response. "Nope."

"Ugh!" Kagome exclaimed, hitting her palm into her face in exasperation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, its FINISHED! YEEEEEEES!


	4. Chapter 4: Patronizing!

A/N: Thanks to my beta, Fantastical Queen Ebony Black, this chapter is out quick. Thank her!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 Things You Hate About Me

Chapter 4: Patronizing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked through the thick weekend crowd, and took a seat at the bar due to their feeling of being out of place.

The band playing was pretty good, but Renkotsu wasn't that fond of girl-rock. He looked through the crowd and saw the two sisters walking towards the bar where he and his comrade were sitting. They finally made it through and Tsubaki ordered two waters from the bartender.

"Fancy seeing you here…" he noted vaguely.

Tsubaki's eyes hardened in a glare as she turned to the speaker. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He shifted a little. "Watching the band," he replied calmly.

Tsubaki looked over his head and found that her sister was…occupying herself with a conversation. What a traitor!

"Are you two stalking us or some shit?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was wondering… Hiten's having a party tomorrow night, wanna come?" he asked, changing the topic.

Tsubaki turned to leave. "Hmm…"

"Is that a yes?" he asked over the crowd.

"No!" she called back.

"Then it's a no?"

"No!" she repeated, smiling victoriously to herself.

Renkotsu shook his head in what might have been bafflement. Girls were just too…high maintenance and whiny for him sometimes.

Finally after a little while, he decided he wanted to leave. So…well, they left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome had to laugh to herself when she told Sango about Naraku inviting her to Hiten's party and her accidentally shooting Mr. Toutou-sai in the butt during archery. She felt bad, but it still was kind of funny.

"Do you want to try to sneak down to get to the party before your grandfather knows?" Sango asked her.

She nodded and they crept down the steps and across the entryway to the front door.

"Wait! And WHERE might you two be going?" Grandpa Higurashi asked, coming out of the shadows with his hands on his hips.

"A small study group with a close bundle of friends?" Sango replied, trying to sound convincing.

"Otherwise known as an orgy?"

Kagome shook her head. "Gramps its just a party!" she whined.

"Are your sisters going?" he asked them testily.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other with disappointment clearly on their faces.

"No…but…" Kagome started hopelessly.

Tsubaki and Kikyou walked in, having just gotten home from work.

"You two know anything about a party?" their grandfather asked them warily.

"No," Tsubaki lied, shaking her head.

Kagome bit her lip, eyes narrowing. "You two do know about it! Why won't you just go so I can have some fun?"

Tsubaki looked at Kikyou and they shrugged.

"Please go? For your little sister?"

The elder of them rolled her teal eyes in disdain, giving in, though not for her youngest sister. "Fine, we'll make an appearance."

"Yay!" Kagome hugged each of her sisters and Tsubaki grabbed her coat, heading for the door. She opened it and, who would be standing there?

"I'm driving," she snapped at him, scowling.

Renkotsu pulled out his keys and handed them to Suikotsu. "Then you can take my car."

The four of them walked out, the two younger girls trailing behind. Those two jumped into Sango's car, and they all drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The party was goign full force by the time they got there, filled with drinking, smoking and horrible over-played pop music. Tsubaki looked around for Kikyou, but she had disappeared from sight. She had probably taken one look in and fled.

"Hey kitty-kitty, your little sister here?"

Tsubaki turned around with a glare. "You stay away from my sister," she snapped.

"I'll stay away from her, but I can't guarantee she'll stay away from me," Naraku said, walking backwards through the crowd.

Tsubaki glared, grabbing a shot off the tray another of the many cretins that was prowling around, gulping it down easily.

"Right on sister," the guy said, nodding.

"What are you doing?"

Uh-oh, Mr. Stick-up-the-ass had found her. She rolled her eyes.

"Getting smashed, man, isn't that what your supposed to do at a party!" she retorted vehemently, grabbing two more shots and gulping them down.

"I dunno, I always said 'do what you want'," he replied coolly.

Her glare lightened. "Funny, you're the only one!" she called walking through the crowd, walking by a familiar sight; Naraku, with Kagome in tow.

"Kagome," she hissed, grabbing her arm.

"Stop it! I'm trying to be normal for once, just please, please don't ruin it," Kagome replied softly, turning back to her idiotic escort. Naraku gave her a mockingly apologetic smirk and they turned away.

And Tsubaki was not above getting drunk at a party, not her, a few more swings of tequila and…

…She was table dancing, and then she passed out. And Sir-Renkotsu-of-the-assholes _had_ to catch her. And then they were outside. This had all happened too fast for her dulled senses.

"This is so patronizing…" she said pulling away from Renkotsu and crawling up the hill on her own, only to stumble after a moment.

"Do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Do you have to be convinced that just become I'm drunk I'm some dependent shmoo who needs your help?" she asked as they finally got all the way up the hill, to swings. They might have been Hiten's little sisters' but right now they were occupied by two less-than-sober teenagers.

Or one sober teenager and one smashed one.

"Why are you helping me? You don't care if I choke on my own vomit or whatever…" Tsubaki muttered.

"Actually, I'd preferred it if you did live," he replied vaguely.

"Why?"

"Because then I'd have to go out with someone who actually, I dunno, likes me," he informed her with a kind of discreet sarcasm.

"Oh, like you could find someone." She rolled her eyes.

"See? Who needs affection when I have blind hatred?" he said, making an example of her retort.

Tsubaki looked up at him. "Maybe you aren't so horrid…" she murmured through her drunken stupor. But then she felt the tequila rising in her throat, so instinctively she looked down…

…And puked on his shoes. Well, he moved them after a second of initial shock- or disgust- or both. But he sat there until she finished. A remotely nice gesture in Tsubaki's mind.

Needless to say, Kagome wasn't having the same luck. She was troubled by the fact that her sister might have had something important to say and she blew her off like that.

"Naraku, I want to go home," she muttered miserably.

"But there's so much party left!"

"I want to go home!" she said forcing his arm off her shoulders and walking away from the taller male.

She walked past a familiar silver-haired figure who, like her, looked about to give in and leave. "Inuyasha…can you take me home?" she asked hopelessly.

He nodded silently and gestured for her to follow him.

In the car on the way back to her house, Tsubaki yawned and looked at the radio. "I should do this- I mean, Kikyou and I should…" she said snapping her fingers.

"What? Start a band?"

"No, install car stereos!" she hissed back sarcastically. "Yes, start a band! Gramps would _love_ that…"

"You don't seem the type to listen to anyone besides yourself," he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "It isn't even that, he just expects us- me and Kikyou- to be something we aren't," she explained.

"Like?" Renkotsu asked.

"Kagome," she answered in a mock-preppy-cheerleader-bimbo-voice (a good one at that) with another roll of her teal eyes.

"At least he expects something out of you."

She looked at him in confusion. "What does _that _mean?"

"I'm told- daily- I'm a worthless bastard child with no future, but that's really none of anyone's business."

Tsubaki frowned. So he did have a reason for being a creepy asshole! "Maybe…you aren't the jackass I thought you were…" she mumbled as he parked her car.

He looked out the other window. "Trust me, I am."

Tsubaki bit her lip, then she got out. "Fine, think like that then," she snapped stomping away.

He shook his head, getting out of the car and starting for home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome smiled slightly. "Thanks Inuyasha."

"You know- just because you're beautiful and smart doesn't mean you're better than everybody," he told her in a deadpan voice.

She bit her lip.

"You can't just blow people off to look cool!" he snapped, his voice rising.

She felt the tears forming behind her eyes, and in hope that he would stop making her feel like a condescending bitch, she leaned over and kissed him firmly on the lips.

She smiled lightly as she pulled away. Biting her lip and getting out of the car, she looked back only briefly and walked in the house.

He smiled and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

All done for this chapter, thanks again and review! Love love


	5. Chapter 5: Washed Up, OverSexed Whore

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, huge writers block!

* * *

10 Things You Hate About Me

Chapter 5: Washed Up, Over-Sexed Whore

* * *

Tsubaki grumbled as she and Kikyou walked into the room; she had already had an awful morning. She had been _so close _to hitting Renkotsu in the side of the head with a soccer ball. And if she had been a few feet to the left she could've hit him right in his stupid pretty-boy face.

He led her on! Completely led her on and then just left her hanging. She had told Kikyou all about her night, and Kikyou had in return, given her a vague 'my night was nice…'

English wasn't being any kinder to her. As soon as she walked in there, that stupid pervert Naraku had to walk up.

"Well hello! How about another table dance for me?" he asked, invading her personal space by a good three feet.

"Fuck off Naraku!" she snapped as she walked away from him, glaring in irritation.

Mr. Taiyoukai walked in and smirked a little. "So… How was everybody's weekend?"

"Why don't you ask Tsubaki?" Naraku replied smugly.

"Unless she kicked your dumb ass, I don't give a shit," he replied coolly. "Now…open your books to page 125…" he stopped mid-sentence when the door opened.

"…Did I miss something?" Renkotsu asked, narrowing his eyes at the teacher.

"Tsubaki being a whore, teacher being a dick, nothing new," Naraku answered.

"Shut up, Naraku, and Renkotsu, sit down. Good of you to come to class today."

Renkotsu took his time walking to a seat. With a crash and a shout, Naraku's desk was sideways and he was sprawled on the floor. Renkotsu was sitting in his desk, looking at Naraku as he pulled the desk up off the floor.

"You'll be expected in detention this afternoon, Renkotsu," Mr. Taiyoukai said, trying to hide his laughter.

Tsubaki shook her head. Men were so primitive. But for once, Naraku did get what he deserved…even if it was from Mr. I'm-better-than-you-deal-with-it.

Lunch was wonderfully slow. Tsubaki ate alone, since she didn't know exactly where Kikyou had gone. Not that she really cared, anyway.

* * *

Kikyou, in truth, was eating outside, talking to Suikotsu quietly.

"So…Kikyou, are you going to prom?" he asked vaguely.

"No, I mean…I would, but I don't have a date," she answered. "Are you?" she asked.

"No…well…if I had a date maybe," he responded.

They locked eyes for a minute and Suikotsu laughed. "Uh…well, do you want to go to prom with me?" he asked, blushing a little.

"I guess…" she replied with a slight nod.

He nodded in return. "That's cool," he replied, smiling.

"Now…if I can convince Tsubaki to go," she added under her breath.

He tilted his head to one side slightly. "Oh, will that be a problem?" he asked her.

She bit her lower lip. "Well, maybe, because she's the more anti-men one of us two. And Renkotsu hasn't won many points in her favor," she replied.

"Ah, I see," he said with a knowing nod. "So, if you can get her to go, we're on?"

Kikyou nodded and smiled softly. "Of course,"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsubaki plotted ways to crash detention.

* * *

Sorry it's really, really short. But I'm kind of out of ideas; the next chapter will be great! 


	6. Chapter 6: How Small He Is

A/N: New chapter, longer chapter. We're closing in on the end of the story! Yay!

* * *

10 Things You Hate About Me

Chapter 6: How Small…He Is

* * *

Tsubaki looked at the sign-in sheet outside the detention room, making sure she wasn't running in without a purpose. She smirked; so he hadn't skipped it after all.

Walking into the room, she saw Toutou-sai walking across the isles, stopping at a desk. Once he returned to the front of the classroom, she walked inside.

"Mr. Toutou-sai…I have some suggestions on how to…uh…improve the soccer team," she lied.

She walked around, so his back was to the class. "Oh, really?" he asked.

Over his shoulder, she made eye contact with Renkotsu, trying to gesture for him to go out of the back window. He nodded in understanding, slowly getting up from his desk. She hoped Toutou-sai hadn't heard it, or else her plan would go to hell.

As Renkotsu approached the window, she turned Toutou-sai around forcefully. "Your arm! It's huge!" she exclaimed in a voice that was obviously fake.

"Uh, yes, thanks…"

"You don't take steroids do you?" she asked. "Because I heard it can really…shrink your…uh…package."

At this, his buggy eyes went twice as wide. Unfortunately, he heard the window scrape open and as moved to turn and look, she grabbed his arm.

"So, my plan to improve the soccer team…have the offensive get the ball and run one way…and the defense distract the other team!" She was coming up with stuff on the spot. How could the old geezer not tell she was making it all up?"

He raised an eyebrow. "And how do you do that?" he asked.

"Like…this!" she said, pulling up her shirt in the last-ditch effort to keep him from looking over his shoulder. When Renkotsu had completely escaped, she pulled her shirt back down and walked out of the room, acting as if she hadn't just flashed the soccer coach.

* * *

"How did you keep the old man distracted?" he asked her dully as they walked through the city. He knew already, of course. He was just trying to see what outrageous lie she'd come up with for the sake of her dignity.

"I dazzled him with my…wits," she told him, rolling her eyes.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you come bail me out of detention?" he repeated, looking annoyed at having to explain.

"I think you have balls, is that enough of an answer?"

"You've got balls too, girlie," he retorted. When she glared at him held up a hand. "I meant figuratively."

"Oh?"

"And since you've got balls…I don't think you'd be objected to a game of paintball?" he asked, gesturing to a sign atop a multi-colored fence.

"As long as it doesn't get on my clothes or hair."

"It won't," he told her. "Pay-up, this isn't free."

She handed him some money to pay for them getting in, the guns and protective gear they were supposed to use. They ran out on their assigned field, which was pretty big and had plenty of places to hide, and started firing at each other.

Tsubaki was happy her hair, clothes and face were covered; she would hate to get paint all over herself.

She wasn't half-bad at this; she got Renkotsu right in the stomach on her first try. It was very mentally rewarding to be pelting him with balls of bright green paint.

Currently, he was out of her sight, which was a bit frustrating. Then she felt the impact, turning around she found a stain of paint right across the front of the mask she was wearing.

Shooting at Renkotsu at close range wasn't very easy, but she managed to hit him a few good times.

The gear they were wearing didn't protect you from hurting; it only protected your clothes, and Renkotsu learned this the hard way.

"I'm never giving you a gun, ever, ever again!" he grumbled after about five minutes.

"I told you! It was an accident!" she protested.

"You. Shot. Me. In. The. Nuts. _Twice!_" he snapped, enunciating every syllable as he grimaced in pain.

She frowned. "I didn't mean to," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, but doesn't mean you won't do it again."

She smirked. "I admit, the look on your face was brilliant," she told him matter-of-factly.

"It couldn't have hurt that bad."

He glared at her.

* * *

Suikotsu looked around the parking lot. "Renkotsu's car isn't here…I know he stayed after…"

"I'll give you a ride home, if you need it, Suikotsu," Kikyou said, hearing him mumbling to himself.

"Oh? Thanks," he said.

"So you can't find Renkotsu?"

He shook his head. "He's nowhere to be found," he muttered.

"Tsubaki's gone too. Do you think they left together?" she asked calmly as she slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

Suikotsu looked surprised. "Well, it's a possibility," he said, directing her in the direction of his house.

"They don't seem to get along very well, though. So we can't be too sure, can we?"

He shook his head. "Renkotsu doesn't like anybody, that's fact. I don't think he'd run off with some girl unless…" he broke off, a bit of a blush rising in his cheeks.

Kikyou mentally finished his sentence for him. "Trust me, Tsubaki is too proud for that," she told him, the smallest of smiles appearing for a moment.

He nodded. "Well, that's good," he said. "There's my house," he told her, pointing to one of the many houses along the street.

She parked and he let himself out. "See you later, Kikyou, thank you for the ride home," he said, waving to her as he walked inside.

* * *

Tsubaki and Renkotsu sat on her front porch. Kikyou was nowhere in sight, Kagome was at Sango's and Souta was at his soccer practice with their grandfather, so it was just the two of them.

They were just kind of talking. Kind of. Conversation wasn't exactly the word for it, occasionally one of them would…say something, the other would reply, and there would be a minute of two of no talking.

"Go to prom with me," he offered after a minute. "For the hell of it, let's go."

"Is that an order?" she asked him, eyeing him.

"No."

"I don't know. I don't think I will. I was planning to stay home," she told him. "And I don't think Kikyou is going."

"So? Let's just go."

"What if I don't want to?" she snapped back, getting defensive.

He didn't say anything, he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and went to light it. She snatched it out of his mouth and threw it down. Then she stood up and walked inside, the door slamming behind her.

He swore under his breath and walked back towards his car.

* * *

"You're not going?" Kagome cried incredulously. "But I really want to!"

Tsubaki just rolled her eyes. Kikyou walked up at that moment and looked at the two of them.

"You aren't going, Tsubaki?" she asked calmly.

Tsubaki shook her head, looking annoyed.

Kikyou didn't say anything and Kagome's shoulders slumped. "…Kikyou…" she started. "…Tsubaki…why won't you go? This might be the only time I'm ever invited to prom! Please go! For me?"

Tsubaki suddenly looked very, very tired. "Naraku never told you…when you were around him…he never told you he dated both of us, did he?" she asked.

Kagome blinked. "You're joking!"

"No."

"But you two…you hate Naraku…" she stammered.

Kikyou and Tsubaki exchanged looks. "We do now."

"When? Why? What…?"

"Eighth grade, just after Mama died. You know, we wanted to be…well, popular, just like you do now. And…well…" the look on Tsubaki's face turned very sour. "Then we found out he was using us and we dumped him."

"You didn't!" she exclaimed, nearly toppling out of her chair.

"We did."

Kagome gaped. "Why didn't you tell me before!"

"We wanted to forget about it. We threatened that if he told anybody, the cheerleading squad would know how small…he is."

Kagome nearly laughed at that. But then she began to think. So this is why her sisters had become so mean? This is why they hated the male population?

"But…the thing is…I don't want to go to prom with Naraku anymore," she told them slowly.

Tsubaki and Kikyou looked surprised. "Well…maybe we can…show up for a minute," Tsubaki said, thinking back to Renkotsu's offer.

Kagome cheered, hugging them both (earning a disgusted look from Tsubaki) and asking them about dresses.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! Woohoo! One more chapter and this story is finished! 


	7. Chapter 7: You Can't Buy Me A Guitar

A/N: …Last chapter, how sad!

* * *

10 Things You Hate About Me

Chapter 7: You Can't Just Buy Me a Guitar Every Time You Fuck Up

* * *

Prom-dress shopping was hellacious; no one could decide what they wanted. Kagome settled on a pretty pale blue, Kikyou on a dark, subdued red and Tsubaki on black and red.

The next night was, incidentally, prom night, Tsubaki and Kikyou rushed out of the house with a simple "going to prom" directed at their Grandfather.

"Haha, funny."

Kagome ran downstairs after hearing the faint doorbell ring, grabbing the door before her grandfather.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked her.

"Prom."

"No you're not," he corrected, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I am. Kikyou and Tsubaki are already there! My date's here, so I'm going," she told him smiling. "I mean, Kikyou and Tsubaki found these two guys that were perfect for them, which is really perfect for me because…" she stopped to pull Inuyasha in the room, "Inuyasha asked me to go to prom with _him,_ so, we'll be careful, we won't do anything bad and I'll be home by 1:00 AM, okay?"

The aged man gave Inuyasha a wary eye. "I'm watching you, boy," he said.

Kagome kissed her grandfather on the cheek and they left.

* * *

Tsubaki stood at the top of the stairs, brushing her hair away from her face idly. "He's late," she muttered angrily. Kikyou had already left with her date.

Hearing someone coming up towards her, she looked around and saw Renkotsu standing there, looking very foreign in the black jacket and dress pants with a white button up. He wasn't wearing a tie and his jacket was unbuttoned. The buttons on his jacket, she noted, were silver nautical stars, and he was wearing a black bandana.

Tsubaki shook her head. "Shall we go?" she asked with a hint of impatience.

"Of course. Lead the way," he replied dully.

When they got into the crowded main room, filled with dancing couples, Tsubaki looked around for Kikyou, and saw her by the punch bowl.

They didn't dance, just looked around at the others, once or twice, Kagome and a rather embarrassed looking Inuyasha danced by, and every time they did so, Kagome would give Tsubaki a small smile.

Kagome released Inuyasha after a while. "I need to go to the bathroom," she told him, "can you get me some punch?"

He nodded and she disappeared through the crowd.

When she got into the bathroom, she noticed someone familiar. "Sango! You didn't tell me you were coming!" she exclaimed, noticing her black-clad friend touching up her make-up in the mirror.

Sango smiled. "I didn't know until…45 minutes ago, Miroku showed up at my house and told me to come. All I could find was the dress from my great grandma Edna's funeral two years ago, and it still fit…so I came! Isn't that great?"

Kagome nodded happily.

Then Sango's face fell. "Word around the bathroom is Naraku is really mad. He only wanted to date you so he could get in your pants tonight. Who are you here with if it's not Naraku?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, looking angered. "So they're saying that?"

She and Sango left the bathroom together, finding Inuyasha and Miroku in conversation at the punch bowl. Kagome's eyes flitted over to Tsubaki, who wasn't too far away, standing with her date (_what was his name again?)_ and Kikyou and her date.

Then she winced, ready for an unpleasant impact as Naraku strode over. He was talking to Tsubaki's date, looking angry, and his eyes were over the guy's shoulder and aimed right at her.

"I'm not paying you so that little fuck Inuyasha can nail Kagome!" he shouted.

Inuyasha looked angry, but it was easy to say that Kagome looked even more furious. When they got over to where the irate Naraku was, Inuyasha moved to stand nose to nose with him, but Kagome pushed him back.

And Inuyasha could honestly say he had never been more impressed with a girl, after seeing Kagome punch Naraku in the nose, hard enough to hear it break all through the room.

Kagome turned around, looking at Tsubaki hesitantly, but Tsubaki's eyes were on Renkotsu, looking not shocked, or upset or heartbroken, but a puzzling mix of angry and amused.

"So…it was all for money?" she asked him in a deadly quiet voice.

His face remained impassive as he shrugged and nodded. "Yah, it was."

"From Naraku? You were taking orders from Naraku?" she inquired, the calm in her voice betrayed by her narrowed eyes.

"Nah. I was taking money from Naraku, because honestly, if it had really been for money I wouldn't have done shit and just took the money and ran," he explained, then got a look on his face like he had said something blasphemous.

When his expression returned to normal, she searched for a hint of a lie. "You always were too smart for you own good," she said in a harsh voice, turning and storming away with her hands balled tightly into fists.

Kikyou looked disinterested. Whatever riffraff Tsubaki involved herself with were her choice. But somehow, she was troubled. "Suikotsu…"

Suikotsu looked up, a grim look on his face. "Yes?"

"Did you know about the money?"

"I was aware…" he said slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him calmly.

Suikotsu looked at Renkotsu for a moment, then turned back to Kikyou, but avoided eye contact. "Because Renkotsu trusted me not to. I'd be a bad person to not keep my friend's secrets…" he added, staring at the floor.

She nodded. "I understand."

"I didn't realize it would end like this. I never knew that this was caused by such petty motives," he added, staring at Naraku.

She nodded again. "My sister knows much better than to give into someone like Naraku; it is not likely he would have succeeded anyway."

* * *

"Where's Kagome?" Mr. Higurashi asked his eldest granddaughter as she sat out on the porch, alone.

He wondered why she had cut herself off from her family; they didn't see her at meals and there was anger etched into her very face as if she couldn't have looked happy if she had wanted to.

"Out with Inuyasha," she said, her voice just above a whisper.

"Oh…I was thinking about it and…well, if you want to, you and Kikyou can go to that fancy college you applied for on the other side of the country, if that's what makes you happy."

She smiled, just barely. "That would be wonderful," she said distantly.

He nodded, and left her to sit on the porch railing with her thoughts.

* * *

That Monday at school, just before first period English had started, Tsubaki bumped into Kikyou, and for some reason or another, they were in a heated argument as the bell rang.

Inutaishou Taiyoukai had not met two sisters that had such animosity between them as Kikyou and Tsubaki, the only words he heard from the whole argument were from Kikyou, with her same rational, calm voice:

"I didn't know about the money."

Tsubaki pushed past the teacher and he was about to tell her to get back in class, but he knew the wrath of angry teenaged girls far too well.

When he got in the class, he didn't ask Kikyou what the argument was about, or what her cryptic words had meant. Instead, he asked Renkotsu.

"Renkotsu," he said, sitting down on his own desk and looking at the student in question.

"Hmm?"

"Why, might I ask, were the two Higurashi sisters arguing before the bell rang?" he asked.

"I suppose that would be between the two sisters, wouldn't it?" Renkotsu retorted.

"I know, sir," Naraku said, looking as devious as he could with bandages on his nose.

"Oh really? Enlighten me then, Mr. Shirozaru. Oh, and the broken nose is a wonderful touch."

"Certainly," he said, glaring at the wisecracking teacher. "Well, prom night, you know, certain…ideas and plans were revealed that made certain people." His red eyes lingered on Renkotsu and Suikotsu for a moment before he continued. "Look very bad. Tsubaki, apparently, thought her dear sister was involved but she wasn't. It was all-" he was cut off by the scraping of a chair, and the class watched as Renkotsu left the room.

"I see," Mr. Taiyoukai agreed. "Glad to have had that cleared up," he added. Then he began the lesson.

* * *

Outside, Tsubaki was walking back to her car from one of the vending machines, and she saw someone leaning against it.

"And what do you want?" she snapped, coming up to him.

"I was waiting for you," he said casually.

"Renkotsu, I really don't need you to be around me," she snapped.

Renkotsu held up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, fine," he said turning like he was going to walk away.

"…Renkotsu…how the hell did you afford that?" Tsubaki asked, peering in the front seat of her car at the gleaming guitar.

"Had some spare cash. You mentioned wanting it," he replied.

"I'm not believing you."

"Well, this guy paid me to date this really hot girl, and well, I fucked it up," he told her, trying to sound unamused.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, I was more focused on the girl than the money," he admitted.

"Really now?"

"Well, sexual tension is more fun than cash, sometimes."

* * *

Kikyou frowned, sitting down at her usual lunch table.

"Suikotsu," she started suddenly, looking up at the brown-haired boy sitting in front of her. "Is that your foot on my leg?"

He blushed. "Sorry. I didn't realize that was your leg," he muttered, removing the accused foot immediately.

She smiled slightly and then looked thoughtful. "I suppose."

**Fin  
**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the fact I give you no luxury of a kiss or anything. 


End file.
